


Family

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I've never done anything like this, JUST, M/M, and I don't know what to tag, and a bit fluffy, it's not as heavy as it sounds, protective Seventeen, request!, so I don't know if it's good, they just want him to be ok, they love Jeonghan, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: A man tries to get his way with Jeonghan, but the others get there in time to stop him.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howlingblackwolf94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingblackwolf94/gifts).



> Took me a while, but I did it!

Jeonghan was tired. They had had a long day and were getting ready to go home, and Jeonghan just wanted the others to be done already. He had already changed and gotten his things ready, and was sitting in the corner of the dressing room, just waiting and watching. His eyes were almost closing when a man entered the room, looking around. There was something weird about him, although Jeonghan couldn’t quite pinpoint what, and the boy hoped the man left soon. He was about to close his eyes again when someone called him.

“Hey. You there in the red shirt.”

Jeonghan looked towards the sound and shuddered. It was the weird man. He was looking at Jeonghan, a weird glint in his eyes.

“Yes?”

Jeonghan noticed the slight tremor in his voice, but no one else seemed to notice. The man smirked.

“Your manager was looking for you. Come with me, please.”

Jeonghan gulped. He looked around, trying to get one of the members to noticed how uneasy he was and maybe accompany him, but everyone else was busy getting ready and joking around. Sighing, Jeonghan got up. The man gave him another smile and grabbed Jeonghan by the wrist, pulling him out of the door.

Jeonghan let himself be taken, trying to calm down. He didn’t even know why he was so worked up. The man was just taking him to his manager, there was nothing bad about it. Jeonghan needed to stop being so paranoid.

 

Seungcheol watched as the man took Jeonghan away with a frown on his face. Why was their manager looking for Jeonghan? He shook his head. The man was wearing the clothes of the place’s staff, and he seemed nice enough. Seungcheol was probably just being overprotective of his members again, his tired brain making up things that weren’t there.

He turned back to his backpack, putting his phone inside and picking up his beanie when someone else entered the room. The leader turned around to see if it was Jeonghan coming back and his eyes widened. His heart began beating faster in his chest, but he breathed in deeply, trying to keep calm.

“Hyung, didn’t someone just come in telling Jeonghan that manager was looking for him?”

Minghao’s question did nothing to calm Seungcheol down. He ignored the boy and walked up to the manager.

“Hey, hyung, did you finish talking to Jeonghan?”

The man turned to face him, frowning.

“What do you mean? I wasn’t talking to Jeonghan.”

But before the man could even finish, Seungcheol was out of the door. He could hear his manager’s confused questions and the others shouting for him, then steps following him, but he ignored all of it. He had to find Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan didn’t recognize the path the man was leading him through. He supposed it was normal, considering he’d only seen a small part of the venue, but still. Not knowing where he was made him nervous.

“Uhn, I’m sorry, sir, but do you know why manager hyung wanted to talk to me?”

He asked. The atmosphere was weird and it was making Jeonghan feel a bit sick. He hoped the question would lighten things up a bit. Except the man didn’t answer him. He just tightened his grip on Jeonghan’s wrist – tight enough to hurt – and pulled him closer. Jeonghan stumbled, but soon adjusted to the pace again. They were walking through a dark corridor, and Jeonghan was getting more and more uneasy by the second.

And then the man opened a door and Jeonghan closed his eyes, blinded by the sudden light. When his eyes adjusted, he noticed they were on an open area. He frowned.

“What is that frown?” Jeonghan usually liked low voices, but not this time. “Don’t frown, it ruins that pretty face of yours.”

Jeonghan’s heart was beating like crazy in his chest in fear. He looked around. There was no one near.

“W-where is manager hyung?”

The man chuckled at the question. Jeonghan took a step back, but his wrist was still being held tightly. The man pulled him closer once again and then shoved him against a wall. The impact hurt Jeonghan’s back, and his breath, which had already been short, became even shorter as he panted. The man smiled, a smile that would have been beautiful, hadn’t it been so scary.

“So innocent. You really think your manager was looking for you? I’ve been watching you all day. You are so pretty. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a girl?”

Jeonghan gulped. He could see where this was headed. He tried to shove the man away, but the man was stronger than him. He gripped both of Jeonghan’s wrists in one hand and pinned them to the wall, above Jeonghan’s head, leaving Jeonghan completely vulnerable, at his mercy.

“L-let go of me.”

Jeonghan wanted to sound strong, but he was shaking in fear of what was to happen. He hated the way tears were welling up in his eyes, making him look even weaker and powerless. He just wanted someone to walk in and help him. He wanted Seungcheol, he wanted his members. The man laughed.

“Ah, you look so cute struggling. Especially since it’s useless.”

And then he ran his hand down Jeonghan’s body, soon slipping it under Jeonghan’s shirt, and Jeonghan did the only thing he could think of. He screamed. He screamed for his manager, for Seungcheol, for anyone, as the man continued to feel him and laugh.

 

Seungcheol knew he shouldn’t panic, knew panicking would only make him slower, but… but they couldn’t find Jeonghan anywhere, and he had already been gone for a while, and god knows what that man could be doing to him. There were frustrating tears threatening to fall down the leader’s face, but he held them in. he had to find Jeonghan. That was his priority.

He ran past another dark corridor, half of the group running after him, and then he stopped. The others stumbled to a stop, too, almost sending each other to the floor.

“Hyung? What…?”

But before Soonyoung could finish, Seungcheol shushed him. Noticing the leader’s face, all of them stayed in complete silence. And then Seungcheol heard it. His name.

“That’s hyungs voice!”

Exclaimed Junhui, but Seungcheol was already moving again. He followed the voice, heart tightening at the way Jeonghan’s voice sounded hoarse and desperate. He entered a dark corridor, heart beating impossibly fast and breath way too short, and continued running. There was a door at the end of the corridor, and Seungcheol didn’t even stop to check where he was going before he burst through it. For a second he was blinded by sunlight.

The sun was already going down, but after the darkness of the hallway it was enough to make Seungcheol stumble before getting used. But then his eyes adjusted and he quickly stopped Jeonghan. His heart dropped. There was a ringing in his ears, and he didn’t even hear the rest of his group groaning as they too stepped outside.

“Cheol…”

Seungcheol registered the way Jeonghan’s voice sounded broken, but so relieved. He registered the way the man was pinning Jeonghan to the wall, one hand under Jeonghan’s shirt, which was pulled up as far as it could go. And then his eyes fell on the buttons of Jeonghan’s jeans, which were undone and it was the last thing he saw before running towards the man and punching him in the face.

 

Jeonghan slid to the ground as soon as the man let go of his wrists. The sobs wrecking his body were half of relief and half of shock. It hurt. His throat hurt, his chest hurt, everything hurt. He could still feel the man’s hand on him and he hated it. Trying to calm down, he noticed Seungcheol was still beating the man up. Jeonghan didn’t want Seungcheol to hit them man. Well, actually, he did. But he knew the consequences could be very bad.

“Cheol…”

He tried to call the older, but his voice was too weak, worn down. He saw someone running towards the fighting duo – it looked a bit like Soonyoung, but Jeonghan wasn’t too sure – and trying to pry Seungcheol away from the man. And then there was someone by his side. A hand lay gently on his shoulder and Jeonghan flinched, before recognizing who it was.

“Hey, it’s ok, Han. It’s me.”

Jeonghan immediately clung to Jisoo. The younger pulled him closer and caressed Jeonghan’s hair, shushing him and whispering that everything was going to be ok.

“T-tell Cheol to stop.”

Joshua nodded against Jeonghan’s head.

“Manager and Soonyoung got him away, already. It’s ok.” Jeonghan continued to cry, but his sobs started dying down a bit. “What did he do to you, Han? Where did he touch you?”

Jeonghan didn’t want to think about it, but he knew he should tell Jisoo.

“H-he didn’t do much before you guys showed up. He just…” his own cried interrupted him, but he kept talking. “My chest. Just my chest and stomach. A-and he u-unbuttoned my jeans, but he c-couldn’t…”

Jisoo pulled him closer, shushing him.

“Hey, it’s ok. That’s enough. Thank you for telling me, love.”

And then there was someone else with them and Jeonghan could recognize Seungcheol’s touch anywhere. He pulled away from Jisoo and hugged Seungcheol. The older gripped his shirt hard, as if he was scared Jeonghan would disappear. Jeonghan wanted to stop crying, but he couldn’t.

“Hey, baby. Hey, it’s ok. I’m right here, I won’t ever leave you again.”

Jeonghan didn’t answer. He just buried his face on the older’s chest and stayed there, where it felt safe.

 

They spent a while calming Jeonghan down. The manager had left to deal with the man, and Soonyoung and Junhui joined Seungcheol and Jisoo on the floor. They had all taken a turn holding Jeonghan and reassuring the boy, until Jeonghan had passed out against Seungcheol’s chest, exhausted.

“We should take him back. The others must be worried.”

The others agreed with Jisoo and soon they were walking back, Seungcheol carrying Jeonghan and the others leading the way.

As soon as they entered the dressing room they were surrounded by the rest of the group, all demanding to know what had happened and why did Jeonghan look like he’d been crying. Seungcheol shushed all of them and headed to the couch, lying Jeonghan down and sitting down next to him while Jisoo explained to everyone what had happened.

As soon as everything was explained, the group rushed to Jeonghan side. It was a bit funny, all of them crouching down around a sleeping Jeonghan. For a second Seungcheol was reminded of Snow White and the Seven dwarfs and he laughed. They were a family. They had to take care of each other.

It didn’t take long for their manager to go back to take them home. He explained that the man had been taken by the police, and that Jeonghan would probably have to go talk to them soon, but for now they were free to go home and rest. Seungcheol got up, picking the younger boy up once again and they all headed to the car.

Jeonghan woke up when they arrived, for which Seungcheol was secretly glad. Not that he minded carrying the boy, but Jeonghan wasn’t that light, really. He smiled as the boy’s eyes flickered open.

“Cheol?”

Seungcheol ran a hand through the boy’s hair.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?”

Jeonghan grimaced.

“Bad.”

Seungcheol sighed. He knew it would take a while for Jeonghan to feel better. He just wanted to take all of it away, but he couldn’t. He took the boy’s hand.

“C’mon, we’ll have a movie night.”

Jeonghan let himself be pulled away. Seungcheol’s hand was warm on his. Safe.

Soon they were all settled in front of the TV. Jeonghan sat in the middle of the couch, on Seungcheol’s lap. Jisoo claimed the sit by their side, holding Jeonghan’s hand, and Jihoon claimed the other side, hand on Jeonghan’s thigh, protectively. In front of them, by Seungcheol’s feet, were Chan, Soonyoung and Seokmin. Wonwoo was sat on Junhui’s lap, on one side of the couch, and Minghao had taken the other side, laughing as Mingyu pouted and sat at his feet. Seungkwan and Hansol had taken the love seat.

“What are we watching?”

Asked Chan, holding the remote. Everyone looked at Seungcheol and the oldest laughed.

“Han should choose. That do you want to watch, Hannie?”

Jeonghan shrugged.

“Can we watch Your Name?”

He mumbled, after a while.

“The Japanese movie?”

Asked, Junhui. Jeonghan nodded. The others hummed appreciatively and Chan started looking for the movie. Soon, it was starting and everyone became quiet, paying attention. Jeonghan sighed, relaxing against Seungcheol. The older tightened his grip around his waist, just enough to make Jeonghan feel even safer. There was a squeeze on his thigh and Jisoo was softly caressing Jeonghan’s hand with his thumb. Jeonghan sighed. The memories of the afternoon were still very fresh, and he knew they would take a while to fade. But as long as he had his family, he would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think????? Howlingblackwolf94, if it's not what you wanted, I can try again ^.^ just tell me what to change


End file.
